trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Charrenal
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: 5 billion Nature of Members: Humanoid mammals standing about 2 meters tall, they are somewhat round of form. They have faces with no nose. and a slight muzzle. Think a short nosed dolphin. Their nostrils are located in a skull protrusion on the back of their heads. Charrenal can swallow and talk at the same time. They are hairless and marked with vibrant colors in reds, yellows, and browns that "blush" when they are excited. Patterns vary by community and area of the world they come from. In their past this was a point of "racial" contention. Of curious note for a species that can eat the most vile stuff, their "organic byproducts" are nearly orderless. Their bodies scavenge anything that would smell, and break it down. They do wear clothing for protection and modesty. Most people would prefer they went nude as they would be easier to hose down that way. Organization: One world state. Game Role: Something to really push on the tolerance buttons. World Role: Yet another example of the diversity of the galaxy. Relative Influence: As of yet minor. They have the opportunity to become major economic players in they have no problem gathering what others discard and making something of it. Public or Secret?: Public. Publicly Stated Goal: Get what everyone else throws away. Relative Wealth: Minor, but that depends on what you call wealth. Group advantages: They are immune to 99% of the organic poisons, disease is consumed. They can live in a septic brew that would kill anything else. "Hygiene" is unknown to them and they have no sense of smell. Meat crawling with maggots is "extra flavor". Special Abilities: Eat anything organic, including coal. They have the toughest digestion system in the known galaxy. Group disadvantages: They have an ordure that will drive away anything WITH a nose. Ane and Klingons can't get near them. They are truly rank and don't know they are rank. Those who favor them: No one as of yet. Those opposed to them: People with noses. The Ane of Renaissance Station are trying to deal with them. Their ships get berths a loooong way from anyone else. Area of Operation: Kliges'chee Implosion Zone near Oz. Headquarters Location: Renal Public Face: Odoriferous scavengers of everything. Notable Members: None yet. History of the Organization: Some species rise from carnivores, some from herbivores, these rose from the ultimate omnivore. The Charrenal are their world's most successful vultures. They have a near parallel evolution to humans, except in the matter of diet. As Humans became less tolerant of tainted food, the Charrenal adapted to eat anything. Being smart enough to get the food away and tough enough to endure near anything they have prospered. They are only 15,000 years from the beginnings of stone tools. Renal has suffered through the pangs of a people finding their way. The Charrenal came close to destroying themselves over differences in skin marking as recently as 75 years ago. They are still working their way through this problem. They have made it into space to discover they are not the first. The collision they noted between a large asteroid and a large moon of their largest gas giant was not an accident. It is the still glowing remains of a Kliges'chee nursery world. Their system is littered with Kliges'chee wrecks. They regard the Kliges'chee as saints for coming to their system and dying in such numbers. With a little help from the Kliges'chee they are exploring the space around them in warp ships. They have at this point located Renaissance Station. Category:Epiphany TrekCategory:RacesCategory:Far Sector